A New Wish
by xxKazanganxx
Summary: A story about a girl named Sage. She has no idea who her family is or even if they are still alive. What will she do when she gets corrupted by D'Ablo, or what will she do when she meets a young Vladimir Tod?
1. Chapter One: Beginning From Scratch

**A New Wish**

**Chapter One: Beginning From Scratch**

*****_**I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, or any of its characters. This is purely fan written.***_

* * *

_It was a cold December day, Tomas waited very impatiently outside while Nelly was helping Mellina with Vlad. The human nurse had just banished him from his own room. He leaned against the wall outside his room, when he heard Mellina yelp._

* * *

Sage sighed as she once again read over the crumpled note that she had been found with. The words were quickly written like someone didn't have any time to write any nicer. She could still read the scribbled text though. She didn't even need to actually read it though, she knew it by heart.

_My Dearest, _

_I leave you with kind people, to hope that one day you are safe enough to come home. Unfortunately that is not the case at home right now. I promise I will come back soon. To whoever finds my letter please take care of my little girl and make sure she knows where she comes from. I have yet to give her a name. Contact me when you find a suitable one. But let her be known as a Tod, for that is her family's name… _

_Yours In….._

After that the short letter was unreadable. Sage crumpled the paper up again and slid it into her back pocket of her black skinny jeans. She stood from her chair and walked out into the hallway. Sage Tod was a small skinny girl, with long black hair, and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a black sweatshirt that had the words _Bite ME! _In purple cursive writing, black skinny jeans, neon green converse shoes, and loose white T-shirt, that had graffiti all over it. She slipped her hands into her sweatshirt pockets and walked into the kitchen. Her "brothers" were already awake. Four older brother vampires…What could be worse? Probably nothing. They were all overprotective and bossy, but they had their moments. Sure they had been alive for centuries, but so what? She's had enough life experiences for a thirteen year old. From order from oldest to youngest goes just like this: Jeremy; 280 years old, Josh; 200 years old, Nick: 102 years old, Riley: 99 years old, and Sage: 13 ¾ years old. Then there was Dorian. Who would never tell her how old he was. She couldn't even try to guess how old Enrico was.

Sage quickly slid across the wood floor the fridge where there was a plate full of blood filled homemade doughnuts. Mhmmm, perfect for breakfast. She heated one up and sat on top of the kitchen island as she ate the delicious treat. When all of a sudden she heard whistling and hollering outside. No doubt, they were back from a hunt. Sage rolled her eyes and slipped out the back door. They were all going to be in a hearty mood and today she didn't want to be part of it. They were always like that when they had an opportunity to hunt. She walked out into the morning air, (Well technically night air, but she was raised on Vampire time XD). Sage took a deep breath. They had been in Russia for a few weeks. It was really nice here, not like in New York, where everyone was in a hurry. She like it here, the fresh air, and all the snow and animals. She liked being around a lot of vampires too. Her brothers didn't like it as much though, in New York they could hunt all they wanted as long as they kept a reasonable count. Sage had never hunted, nor had she ever fed from the source. She had been taught how to hunt; she had even been encouraged to hunt. But something stopped her every time. Something just retched inside her at the thought of it. Dorian had said it was because she was special, and unlike other vampires she had a special connection with humans. Sage had never understood that, but she believed Dorian.

Sage finished off her doughnut and wiped the extra frosting on the knee of her leg. She walked through the shoveled path in between houses. Dorian had wanted to visit the Siberian council to talk about Vampire stuff, and Sage and her brothers were able to tag along. Although, Sage wasn't allowed into the actual meetings, she was greeted by many kind and wonderful vampires. She had read so many human stories about their perspective of vampires, they talked about cruel blood – sucking fiends. But they were all wrong. Humans were the bad people, the _fiends_. She shivered slightly. Slayers….slayers were humans. Slayers were murderers, blinded by lies.

Sage moved to a large log that had been cut to look like a bench. She brushed some snow from it and sat down. She pulled out the crumpled letter. She read it over, and over. She could only wonder about who her real family was. What did they do for fun? Where were they? Why hadn't they come for her? Her tears went unnoticed until Vikas came with a concerned expression. "Are you alright Sage?" He asked in his thick Russian accent. Sage pulled her legs up close to her small body and only nodded. He shook his head and sat down next to her. He looked at the note she had in her hand. "May I see that?" He asked, his kind blue eyes meeting her own sad ones. She handed him the letter, "Go ahead, but you won't get anything out of it. It doesn't make any sense anymore." She said in a whisper. Sage watched as he read through it with a perplexed look on his face. After a moment he looked up from it, "Don't worry my dear girl." He said as he set his arm over her shoulders. He carefully folded the letter and set it in both her hands and pushed her hands against her chest. "Just remember whoever wrote this made a _promise_ to come and find you. Always remember that." He said honestly, looking into her eyes. Sage could only nod and follow him into the large cabin where a party was going on, for their soon departure.

Sage carefully slid her letter into her pocket and wiped away her slight tear stains with her sleeve. It would be okay. Perfectly alright. Eventually.

_***Hello every one! Thanks soooo much for reading. This is my second Fan Fiction. Although my first one is still in progress. I really hoped you like my new story. Leave a review on how you liked/disliked it, what you think I could improve on, ect. Thanks so much!***_


	2. Chapter Two: Goodbyes & Arrivals

**A New Wish**

**Chapter Two: Goodbyes & Arrivals**

*****_**I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, or any of its characters. This is purely fan written.***_

Sage awoke the next morning at 1am human time. Dorian insisted that they took the earliest flight. She forced herself to sit up and step on the freezing stone floor. She shivered and slipped her sweatshirt and some socks. Sage just stopped to brush out her hair before she opened the bedroom door and walked into the large dining hall. Not very many vampires were awake. Right about now they were all asleep. Vikas chuckled at her. Sage looked up at him and smiled, "What?" She asked.

Vikas smiled as he walked over to the girl. "The look on your face screamed of jealousy. I can tell you desperately still want to be asleep." He said.

Sage smiled and nodded. "Better than being awake." She said smiling.

Vikas motioned towards the table. "Come, there is plenty to eat." He said. They walked over and took a seat at the table. Vikas offered her some blood wine but she refused it.

The blood wine smelled disgusting to her. She just pulled her legs up onto the chair with her and picked at a cinnamon roll. Vikas looked worried at her appetite but she just waved him off. Soon her brothers and Dorian were bugging her to get a move on. They had already packed all of her stuff and were ready to head off into Dorian's private plane.

Vikas could see Sage's eyes shimmer as she looked out into the wild forest in the distance. He slowly walked over and wrapped his arms around the young girl. "It's alright Sage…You will return shortly. Maybe the next time you visit you will be able to meet my close friend Otis." He said with his chin on her head. He felt her shudder slightly. He patted her back and kneeled by her. In this position she was just a little taller than him. He worried about her going back to New York. But Dorian would not allow her to stay here. Vikas wiped away a shimmering tear and patted her cheek. "Don't worry my dear. I will visit whenever I come to New York."

Sage smiled slightly at Vikas. She had become close with her new mentor. She nodded. "Alright Vikas." She said forcing another smile.

Vikas smiled again and stood. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said pulling a small box from his coat pocket. He handed it to her as they started walking. "You told me that your birthday was soon. I figured if I mailed it, it wouldn't make it to you on time." Vikas watched as she pulled on the red ribbon. She slowly opened the box and found a nice leather bound journal. She smiled and looked at her name that was beautifully written on the inside. She instantly smiled. It had small silver rings in it. "You can put all those crumpled pages you write on in this so you don't loose them." He said smiling.

Sage looked up and instantly smiled at Vikas. "Thanks." She said looking down at it again. Vikas walked beside her until they came to the plane. She hugged him once more and Vikas hugged back tightly. "Goodbye Sage." He whispered. He couldn't tell if she replied or not because the plane's engines started up.

Sage waved out her window at Vikas as the plane took off. Sage opened up her bag and got her new journal and her old spiral notebook out. She tore out all the written on pages from the notebook and carefully placed them into her journal. Then she pulled her legs up to her chest and set the journal on her knees. Once the plane was up in the air and the ride was smooth, she started writing.

_December 1__st__, Wednesday_

_ We just barely got onto the plane to go back to New York. I really wanted to stay behind and continue to learn under Vikas. But Dorian wouldn't allow it. Last night I overheard Vikas and Dorian fighting. It was about some man named Tomas, then another named D'Ablo. Vikas also mentioned that this D'Ablo person had sent the man named Otis to a place called Bathory. It was all very confusing to me. Dorian mentioned a thing called a Pravus many times. Saying something about some sort of prophecy. I'm not sure what to think about their argument, but I know I shouldn't worry about it. If they had wanted to include me in it they would have. I'm not really looking forward to going back to New York. But I guess I have no choice. I kind of want to look into my last name. Tod… I wonder if I dug a little I could find my parents. Maybe. I have to keep it from Dorian, if that is possible. He doesn't like me poking around in vampire stuff, and he told Vikas that he thought I had had a vampire father. Vikas had called his idea rubbish, but still there's always a chance. I'll look into it and keep a low profile with my vampire protectors. I want to try and connect with these other names. D'Ablo maybe to start with, he would probably bring me to Otis, since he seems to know him. Maybe I'll start with Tomas. I'm not sure. One thing's for sure, I really need to sleep. Anyway, I'll get to my researching once the boys go to hunt in New York. _

_Yours in Love, Eternity, Brotherhood? ,_

_Sage_

Sage smiled at her closing. Those were the words that she thought that whoever had written her letter must have tried to write. Vikas always wrote yours in Brotherhood. But she sort of doubted that her mystery parent wrote that. She sighed and looked at her small calendar. Her birthday was next week. She was worried what her fourteenth year would bring her. But she knew that she would gain a whole lot of information during it. She smiled to herself. Sage picked up the stack of small photos that she had taken during her time in Russia. She set them down and just flipped through the empty pages of the journal. It surprised her when she found the small golden locket. It looked like a heart shaped key, but it opened up. There was a small space to put a picture. She smiled and held it as she closed the journal. She hurriedly cut out a small picture and put it in. Sage slipped the long chain necklace around her neck and looked inside the locket. The picture was of her and her 'brothers', Dorian, and Vikas. The picture looked like they had to all squeeze in, but it was her favorite picture. She smiled and slowly fell asleep.

_***Hello every one! Thanks soooo much for reading. This is my second Fan Fiction. Although my first one is still in progress, I really hope you like my new story. Leave a review on how you liked/disliked it, what you think I could improve on, ect. Thanks so much! Updates are on my profile!***_


	3. Chapter Three: Time Spent at Home

**A New Wish**

**Chapter Three: Time Spent at Home**

*****_**I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, or any of its characters. This is purely fan written.***_

_*Alright, this part of the story is kind of easing into the time period of Ninth Grade Slays. Just at the beginning of it.*_

Sage stretched her thin arms above her head as she yawned. Dorian was late as always. He still refused to let her enroll in one of New York's high schools and he insisted that he home schooled her, and yet he was always late. Sage thought that if he was allowed to be late she should be allowed to sleep in. Enrico chuckled as he walked into the room. "I'm guessing he's late again yes?" He asked with a hearty laugh.

Sage looked up at him and nodded. "Yep, and he insisted that I woke up early. He says that he wants me to get use to human time. For whatever reason." Sage grumbled.

Enrico chuckled. "Don't worry my dear girl, Dorian has his reasons." He said, and with that he left her alone in the room again.

A moment later Sage felt Dorian in her mind, _"I'm so sorry Sage, that I'm late again. I'm just running a bit behind schedule. I'll be there in about an hour or so." _Then his presence left her mind.

Sage sighed and slid her journal out of her black messenger bag. She flipped it open to an empty page and let her finger scamper about the table until they grasped her pencil. When she was younger she discovered that she was a lefty. And if you used the wrong pen as a lefty, it smeared across the page and all over the side of your hand. So she had decided to just write lightly with a pencil; it, so far, was working perfectly. She looked off into empty space for a moment before bringing her pencil to paper.

_August 23__rd__, Monday_

_ Alright, so yesterday I finally got the guts to look up the name D'Ablo. It came up with a LOT of people. But only one interested me. A president of a company I guess, in Stokerton. It showed a grainy picture of him. Dark eyes, pale skin. Most likely a vampire. I dug a little deeper and found out that he had recently hired another man with pale skin and dark eyes. Jasik; No last name was given. It was odd; the name Jasik was a little familiar to me. I think Jeremy brought him up once. Anyway, as soon as the boys' winter hunting spree comes up, I'm thinking about slipping away to Stokerton to investigate. What intrigued me the most about D'Ablo was he was a researcher. His most recent research was about a certain legend about the so-called Pravus. Another word that has come up very recently. I considered asking Vikas to accompany me, but I thought better of it. Vikas of all people wouldn't want me running off to a strange city without my brothers or Dorian. The only problem is finding a way to actually get there. Stokerton wasn't that far off, but I don't have any money. I don't really like to admit it, but really, I am in a big fat pickle. There was no way that I could take a cab to Stokerton, I'd have to fly. I guess I'll just have to think of a way. Wait! I know! Vikas mentioned a man named Otis. When I mentioned him to Enrico he told me that he was really good friends with Otis. Maybe, just maybe I could make a fake letter from Otis, saying that he would like to meet me and spend time with me. Enrico could take me to the airport and make sure I got on. Then I could just go see this D'Ablo person. Maybe Otis really is still with D'Ablo. Just getting two birds with one stone. Another problem might be getting back. But I guess if D'Ablo knows Dorian and Enrico he could just get me back. It's a long shot, but I have a really good feeling that Otis and D'Ablo might know where I come from. Who my parents are, or where they are. And possibly D'Ablo has a good idea about what this Pravus myth is. _

_Yours in Love, Eternity, Brotherhood?_

_Sage_

Sage closed her journal just as Dorian walked into the room. He smiled kindly at her and lightly patted her head. "Sorry about being late." He said smiling at her and sitting across from her. He was carrying a few large textbooks. He set them down on the table with a thud, and Sage could have sworn she saw the table bend down under the weight of them. She groaned and Dorian chuckled.

Several hours later Sage's head was throbbing, she was pretty sure that if she learned one more thing that her head would just pop. No one her age should have to learn so much detail about so many different countries' histories in a total of seven hours! Dorian had claimed that most of the students at a regular school would be learning the same thing. But Sage doubted that they had to learn it all in one day. After the stupid history lessons she had to listen to Dorian explain over 200 math equations over the time period of TWO hours! Then he just had to teach her about grammar and Languages. Yep, tomorrow her brain would definitely pop. Just _poof_, gone, bye bye brain.

Dorian left her to go and sleep. Sage didn't even go eat dinner; she just went straight to her room and flopped on her bed.

Her room was simple. It was in the upper level of the V bar. It was kind of cool, living above a human and vampire bar. Anyway, her room was just a simple average sized bedroom. Her walls were painted black and she had splattered different colors of purple, green, orange, and blue. You might imagine it to look sort of weird, but it had actually turned out pretty well. Her bed was queen sized, because most of the night the young girl would toss and turn. Her covers were black and her sheets were dark purple. She had neon green and blue pillow cases. On the other side of her room there was a black wood desk with her laptop on it and a cushioned computer chair. On the far side of the room by the door she had a TV and several shelves filled with movies. By her bed she had four shoulder high book shelves filled with books. Underneath her bed she had shoe boxes full of books also. On the other side of her bed she had a walk in closet. That was pretty much her room. It was simple, and easy to keep in order.

Sage changed into black and red fluffy pajama bottoms and a black tank top. She then snuggled into her blankets and fell asleep quickly.

_***Hello every one! Thanks soooo much for reading. This is my second Fan Fiction. Although my first one is still in progress, I really hope you like my new story. Leave a review on how you liked/disliked it, what you think I could improve on, ect. Thanks so much! Updates are on my profile!***_


	4. Chapter Four: Stupid or Smart Idea?

**A New Wish**

**Chapter Four: Stupid or Smart Idea?**

*****_**I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, or any of its characters. This is purely fan written.***_

Sage smiled as she left the post office. Her letter had come! Finally! She clutched it tight as she found a bench. It was just a few days until Christmas. Vikas was right on time. She opened it and read through it many times her smile growing. Her mind was already thinking of what she was going to write back. She was about to take out her notebook and start writing when a finger lightly touched her shoulder.

Sage turned around and stood. It was the man from the post office. "Excuse me, miss, but I think you dropped this on your way out of the post office." He said handing her another envelope.

Sage smiled and took it. She looked at the name and smiled, "Yep, that's me. Thank you." She said sitting back down. She hastily opened this one. Last month she had gotten the courage to write that D'Ablo person. And he had written her back. Sage unfolded the ivory colored paper and started reading.

_Miss Tod, _

_ I'm glad you have decided to write to me. And to answer your first question; Yes, I did know Tomas. I'm surprised you have yet to hear about him. And yes Otis is with me. I'm starting to wonder where a young lady like you found out all this information. But no matter. I have a request for you, and hopefully you will accept. My offer is that you come stay with me in Stokerton for the remainder of the school year. There are plenty of wonderful high schools in Stokerton, that I'm sure you will enjoy. And I've written a second letter for you if you accept. It will explain to your guardians that you have been accepted into an internship for young intelligent people like yourself. I'm very willing to teach you all I know Miss Tod. I'm very excited to meet you._

_Sincerely, _

_D'Ablo_

Sage took a deep breath and looked at the fake letter. Sure enough, the letter was for a paid internship at D'Ablo's company. It explained that all her expenses would be paid and she would remain with him the entire time. One thing she noticed with interest was that D'Ablo didn't use his real name. He used the name Daniel instead. But she didn't give it that much thought. She rushed home just as it started snowing. She ran into the V Bar, her black hair covered in melting snow flakes. "Enrico!" She said. Enrico rushed out and saw her smiling. "What is it?" he asked cautiously. Sage ran over and showed him the fake letter. Enrico was the only one that knew that she had applied for the fake internship. Enrico's strong arms hugged her tightly, "Congratulations!" He said letting her down. He looked at the date, something she hadn't looked at. "He wants you there in a week?" He asked, looking at her. Sage nodded excitedly, getting a smile from Enrico. "All right then. Go upstairs and pack!" He said.

Sage stopped just for a moment, "Don't we have to tell Dorian?" She asked. She had always thought that he was her legal guardian.

Enrico shook his head, "Nope! We all share you my dear girl." He said, and Sage smiled running up the stairs. She let a breath out as she walked into her room. She got her suitcase and just tossed all her stuff in it and zipped it closed. She didn't really care about the neatness. To fit all her clothes and other things she had to get her other suitcase and a duffle bag. After about an hour and a half she leaned back onto her bed and smiled. "All done." She whispered.

Just a few hours later Sage was in line for her plane ride to Stokerton. She had said goodbye to Enrico, Jeremy, Josh, Nick, and Riley, but Dorian didn't show up in time. She carried her messenger bag with her onto the plane. It was just over a two hour flight. Not too long. Definitely not as long as the one to Russia. That one took _forever! _ Once she was settled in her first class seat she put her ear buds in and listened to music as she read her book.

Roughly three hours later a black car pulled up and the man told her his name was Jasik and he worked for D'Ablo. He told her about what his work was on the drive to D'Ablo's work and living building. Jasik was kind of like a messenger of sorts. He had just barely been hired. Sage smiled at him as they got to a stop light. "Why didn't D'Ablo come?" She asked.

Jasik's face darkened slightly and a crease came upon his forehead. "He unfortunately was injured severely last year. He couldn't make it because of his health." He said looking at her slightly.

Sage's face softened with sympathy. "That's too bad." She said sadly looking down at her folded hands in her lap.

Jasik patted her shoulder, "Don't worry he'll be well again soon enough."

After about ten minutes the sun set and the colors reflected against the buildings. It was a beautiful place. Just as they pulled into the parking lot of the large building it started snowing. "It's beautiful here." Sage said. Jasik looked at her gazing eyes and followed them to the sunset. He shrugged and grabbed her heavy bags effortlessly and led her inside. They went into the elevator and he opened up a compartment with more buttons and pressed 'lobby'. Jasik led her to the front desk and mumbled something to the lady that was there. She smiled kindly at Sage, then picked up a phone and whispered some more things into it. Jasik turned to Sage, "I'm going to take your bags into your room while you go meet D'Ablo alright?" He said. At Sage's nod he turned and left.

After a moment the lady at the desk told Sage to go into the room with the big black doors. She did as she was told and walked in. It was dark other than a dim lamp and some candles. "Welcome Miss Tod. I'm glad you could come so quickly." A raspy voice said from the other end of the room. She looked up to the shadowed figure and saw him motion for her to come closer. Sage complied and walked to the large desk. D'Ablo was a pale man, with dark hair and eyes. He looked younger than she thought though. "Hello." She said kindly smiling. She took a seat in the large leather chair. "Jasik told me about your injury. It's not too serious is it?" Sage asked looking D'Ablo in the eyes.

D'Ablo smiled, "Oh it'll be gone in a few days. I'll be getting the proper…medicine in a day or two, no need to worry." He said his voice slightly pained.

Sage smiled and nodded. "If you need any help I'm glad to lend a hand." She said.

D'Ablo nodded. "Yes. Well until my injury is fully healed I cannot explain our situation properly, so you may wonder around here for a while. Jasik is going to fetch my medicine as soon as possible. Now a young friend of mine is stopping by soon and I'd like you to meet him."

Sage smiled, "Alright."

Then Jasik came into the room. "Your room is ready Miss Tod." He said nodding at D'Ablo.

"Okay." Sage said standing. "It was nice meeting you D'Ablo." She said. She walked over to Jasik and before she walked out she waved goodbye to D'Ablo. Sage followed Jasik to her room. It was HUGE! It was the size of maybe two of her old bedroom. The bed was in the middle of the room and it was gigantic. Jasik left her to settle herself in. As soon as the door closed Sage ran over and jumped onto the fluffy bed, the throw pillows bouncing slightly. She stayed there for a few minutes before unpacking her things.

After about an hour Sage stepped out of her bedroom to go and chat with the lady at the desk. Then a young man and Jasik came out of the elevator.

Joss had gotten the note. To come and meet his new employer, (For a little while at least). He had met this man at the front of the building and followed him into the large black building. The elevator was kind of old, with cheesy music. When the doors opened Joss was greeted by a girl whose beauty equaled Meredith's. Maybe in a different way, but still equal. Raven black hair, and bright blue eyes. Just under her magnificent eyes there were a few freckles that were barely noticeable once she smiled. The next thing Joss noticed was how small and skinny she was. He was pretty sure he could fit his entire hand over her calf. He looked at her outfit and couldn't help but smile back at her. She was wearing a black T-shirt that had a picture of the 'Evil' cookie monster on it, black skinny jeans, and red converse shoes. Joss walked out of the elevator and smiled at her. "Hi." He said casually.

The girl smiled and looked at him, "Hi." She said casually back. She seemed completely relaxed. She was maybe half a head shorter than himself.

Joss cleared his throat and extended his hand, "I'm Joss McMillan."

The girl smiled and gladly shook his hand. "I'm Sage Tod." She said. "Nice to meet you." She added.

Joss wondered if she might have any relation to Vlad, but he didn't ask her. He was about to talk to her more but Jasik told him that he needed to come with him. Then he left, leaving the pretty girl talking to the secretary.

Sage smiled as Joss walked away. Just about ten minutes later he came back out and said goodbye. He left alone. Sage walked back into D'Ablo's 'office'. D'Ablo smiled at her. "Hello again. I'm guessing you met Joss already?" He asked.

Sage nodded. "Yep." She said smiling.

D'Ablo smiled. "Good. Now I have one favor of you." He said. Jasik came back into the room.

Sage smiled, "Alright. What is it?"

Before she had anytime to react Jasik had lifted her from her chair and held her arms behind her back. "Wha-?" Sage began, but before she could finish, D'Ablo had jumped up from his chair, Sage gasped at the gaping hole in his stomach. His eyes flashed in apology before he opened his mouth exposing fangs. He bit down hard on her neck and drank deeply. Before Sage knew it her world had swirled and she lost consciousness.

_***Hello every one! Thanks soooo much for reading. This is my second Fan Fiction. Although my first one is still in progress, I really hope you like my new story. Leave a review on how you liked/disliked it, what you think I could improve on, ect. Thanks so much! Updates are on my profile!***_


	5. Chapter Five: Memories Erased and Made

**A New Wish**

**Chapter Five: Memories Erased and Made**

*****_**I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, or any of its characters. This is purely fan written.***_

Sage woke up feeling like just her head weighed a thousand pounds. Her entire body heavy with blood loss. Then D'Ablo's voice made her entire body shake with fear. "It's alright Sage. I'm very sorry I had to drink from you, but I don't think I could've lasted last night without it." He said. His voice was stronger than before. "Now, I'm going to have to erase your memory after I tell you this, but I think you deserve to know. That boy Joss is a Vampire Slayer. I hired him to kill a young half vampire named Vladimir Tod." D'Ablo said, putting emphasis on his last name. "He sure is taking his sweet time with it too." He said annoyed. "And that's all I have to tell you." Then Sage felt his hand cover her eyes and felt her memories swirl and swish together, none of them making any sense. She saw her 'family's' faces but then completely forgot about them. She saw her journal but then forgot she had one. Everything up until she woke up in the middle of the night was forgotten.

Sage was in her bed. Her mind felt achy like a big part of it had been stolen, and her imagination was trying to fill the empty space. She was wearing black and red fluffy pajama bottoms and a dark red tank top. She slipped her black slippers on. Surprisingly she knew where everything was in this big dark building. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She heard the elevator going up, and opening just outside the door. Sage walked out and set her glass down on the counter to go see who it was. She saw a boy with dark black hair (Like hers) crouching near a door looking inside. He had extremely pale skin. She walked over silently, but he didn't notice. He slowly closed the door and turned around.

Vlad's eyes met with skinny legs in pajamas. He was about to whisper explanations, thinking that it was a woman and not just a girl his age. He slowly stood and saw that he was half a head taller than her. She smiled slightly and guided him away from the door, and the now fully healed D'Ablo. The girl had dark hair (like his) and pretty blue eyes that sparkled in the dark. Her skin was kind of pale, but it was tinted with just a very slight tan, like she liked taking walks a lot and didn't wear sunscreen every time she went outside. As soon as they were far enough away from D'Ablo she turned and looked at him. "Who are you?" She asked in a whisper.

Vlad looked down slightly as he whispered his name, "Vladimir Tod." He expected her to know him, since she seemed to live here with D'Ablo. But she just smiled, "Nice to meet you. I'm Sage." She said. "I'll help you find your way out." She said. This time he took the stairs with Sage. As they walked down she became more relaxed and so did he. "So what are you doing here so late?" She asked looking at him.

"Um….Well, D'Ablo and I aren't really on friendly terms and I was just wondering about him" Vlad said. Sage nodded, still kind of confused. Finally they made it to the first floor. Sage walked him to the door and Vlad saw Henry and Greg in the car waiting for him. He sighed. Sage looked at him, "What's wrong?" She asked.

Vlad rubbed the back of his neck, "Those are my friends. I kind of told them a lie to get them to drive me."

Sage smiled, "What was it?"

"That I was coming to see a girl."

Sage chuckled, "Well that's what you ended up doing. Here I'll just walk a little ways out with you and give you a hug or something. That way it won't seem like you got turned down." She said.

Vlad couldn't help but smile, Sage was really nice for a girl he just met, and a girl that lived with D'Ablo. "Alright." Vlad agreed.

They walked outside and just a few yards they stopped and Sage wrapped her arms around Vlad's neck, and he wrapped her arms around her waist. She whispered a goodbye and pulled away walking back into the building. Vlad got into the car. Henry was looking at him with an odd expression and Greg just winked at him and nodded in agreement with Henry that he thought it was a little odd though.

Vlad could only wonder who Sage really was. And why she was staying with the most dangerous vampire he had ever known.

_***Hello every one! Thanks soooo much for reading. This is my second Fan Fiction. Although my first one is still in progress, I really hope you like my new story. Leave a review on how you liked/disliked it, what you think I could improve on, ect. Thanks so much! Updates are on my profile!***_

_*Sorry that this chapter was way short. I promise the next one will be long. Next update should be in a few days.*_


	6. Chapter Six: Full Moon Only

**A New Wish**

**Chapter Six: Full Moon Only**

*****_**I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, or any of its characters. This is purely fan written.***_

Sage raised her hands above her head while she yawned quietly. She heard stomping coming towards. "Well find a way to get Dorian off our backs!" D'Ablo yelled walking into the room were Sage was sitting; he shut his mouth and smiled sheepishly. "I apologize Sage, just a little disagreement between companies." He said.

Sage smiled, "No worries." Sage said. D'Ablo rubbed his hands together, "Would you like to do me a favor?" He asked.

Sage smiled and jumped off the counter. "Sure." She replied.

D'Ablo smiled, "I need you to go check up on Joss for me. Just make sure he's doing alright in Bathory. Okay? Oh, and give him this." D'Ablo said handing Sage an envelope.

Sage nodded, "Alright." She walked into her bedroom and changed from her black shorts and T-shirt to black skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with a white flower snaking its way from the bottom of her shirt up to her shoulder, black and white converse shoes, and a black and white stitched flat brim hat. Her hair was down as usual and she had to slightly brush her bangs out of her eyes to see. Sage walked out and saw D'Ablo standing there.

"Joss is going to be at Bathory high school for a dance, you can just stop by there. It's at around nine o'clock, so you still have a while until Jasik needs to take you." D'Ablo said looking at her.

Sage pulled her black sweatshirt over her head. In colored letters it spelled out 'Softball' across her chest. "That's okay. I think I'll just walk. I've been stuck in this building since I got here, I could use a winter stroll." Sage said smirking as she walked out and stuck the envelope in the big pocket of her sweatshirt. Sage took the stairs down and walked out. It was around six so she would make it to Bathory in plenty of time. Sage knew the way to Bathory like the back of her hand. D'Ablo had insisted she learn the map of both Bathory and Stokerton.

Sage shivered against the winter wind as she walked down the streets of Stokerton to the outskirts of the city that led to the old highway that eventually became Bathory. It felt nice though, the way the cold wind brushed her hair from her face was comforting. The winter was Sage's most favorite season, with fall in a close second. In the back of her mind she could feel the remembrance of being in a cold snowy world. It had been wonderful. But when she tried to focus on it, it just seemed to slip farther away into the corners of her mind. It was too soon when Sage saw the 'Welcome to Bathory' sign.

Sage walked the streets until she found herself at the old church that called itself a high school. And sure enough there was Joss, sitting on the steps to the school. He didn't seem to notice her walk up. "Hey Joss." Sage said quietly sitting next to him.

He looked at her and smiled weakly. He really didn't want to smile, but those blue eyes could pull one from him any time. "Hi…"

Sage frowned, "What's wrong with you?" She asked facing him.

"I think I just did something really stupid."

"Now what could that be?" Sage said smirking.

Joss took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Well I kind of went to this dance with one of my friend's crushes." Joss said.

Sage chuckled, "Dude, isn't that like number one guy code thing of what not to do?" She asked.

Joss nodded. "Yeah. And I feel really bad about it. But it's just…"

"The girl's really pretty huh…?" Sage finished for him.

"Well yeah, but she's also really nice."

Sage rolled her eyes. Then she noticed his outfit. "Joss what's up with your clothes?" She asked. He was wearing a nice navy blue suit.

Joss furrowed his brow, "It's a dance. I told you that."

Sage smiled, "Oh, alright." She said. Then she took out the envelope and handed it to him. He was about to ask what is was but she shook his head, "Don't even ask. I don't know." Then she stood up and stretched, he stood as well. "So where is this mystery girl?" She asked.

Joss smiled, "She said she had to go to the bathroom with her friends and that she'd meet me out here."

Sage smiled, but let it fade to a smirk once she saw a couple practically eating each other a few steps up from them.

Joss sighed, "He's my cousin….Henry…"

Sage chuckled and brushed her bangs from her eyes. And almost exactly that moment it started to lightly snow. Then a light bulb popped in her mind and she lightly smacked Joss's arm.

He looked at her confused. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you just let whoever your friend is have his crush and you just take me?" She asked. Then she smirked at his expression, "She asked you and you just couldn't resist huh?" She said. And she chuckled at his guilty nod. Sage patted his shoulder, "That's okay, maybe next time… And don't worry about your friend, if you just say you're sorry and mean it, then I bet he'll understand."

Joss smiled at her. "Thanks Sage." He said softly.

Sage smiled, "Hey, no problem." She said.

Joss looked like he was going to say or do something else but the doors creaked open and a girl's voice traveled softly down to them, "Joss?"

Joss whispered a goodbye to Sage and he hurried up the steps. Sage saw the girl and wondered why she was such a big deal to those two boys. Sure she was pretty, but so where a lot of girls. Sage sighed, not really understanding a guy's point of view on girls.

Sage breathed in a deep breath of the cold air, instantly chilling her lungs and body. She decided that before heading back to Stokerton she'd take a little walk around the small town. So she walked around, to the school's football field. Then she circled the school and saw Joss's date talking with a guy with dark black hair. It took Sage a moment but she recognized him as Vladimir. The boy she had met a few days ago. Sage checked the time on her phone and decided to head back to Stokerton. Next time she was here she'd say hi to Vlad.

* * *

About a week or two later D'Ablo had shared some viable information with her. Sage glared fiercely at D'Ablo, "What do you mean a drudge?!"

D'Ablo put his hands up defensively. "I mean that I can feel my control over you as if you were a drudge." He said. But inwardly he was laughing to himself. This was going just as he planned. Her half human side was still up for becoming a drudge. Although he didn't have as much control over her as he would with a human but that was alright. He looked at Sage, "I'll try and figure this out as soon as I can. I promise."

Sage huffed and stormed out of the room. She grabbed her sweatshirt and pulled it on as she all but ran down the stairs. Jasik was there and he tried to ask her what was wrong but she was out the door before he could finish his statement. Sage stormed down the streets of Stokerton. As she started to calm down, the snow started to leisurely fall. Sage went to the park and sat on a bench. She pulled her knees up close to her body. She looked up at the moon, it was full and beautiful. Then suddenly something struck her stomach. Pain. Hunger pain. And it only came when a young man passed her. She suddenly felt a strange pressure against her gums, but not from her teeth. It was from _inside_ of her gums. Sage covered her mouth and dashed back to D'Ablo's building. She hurriedly told Jasik what was going on and he brought her a bag of blood. Sage looked disgusted. "You want me to drink _that_?" She yelled. He stayed calm and nodded.

Later that day Sage's blood thirst had gone, after she had consumed five bags of donated blood. In private Jasik had explained to her that this would happen to her from now on, on the last day of the full moon. Although, he didn't explain in great detail as of why.

To calm her nerves Sage took a nice hot shower. She must've stayed in there for nearly half an hour before she felt calm enough to come out. It just felt like her entire life was just changing right before her eyes. And it really scared her. She felt alone, like no one could ever understand. She got dressed in a red T-shirt and black fluffy pajama bottoms and curled into her covers. As her eyes closed for the night, she desperately dreamed of a better time.

* * *

_***Hello every one! Thanks soooo much for reading. This is my second Fan Fiction. Although my first one is still in progress, I really hope you like my new story. Leave a review on how you liked/disliked it, what you think I could improve on, ect. Thanks so much! Updates are on my profile!**_


	7. Chapter Seven: Lies

**A New Wish**

**Chapter Seven: Lies**

*****_**I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod, or any of its characters. This is purely fan written.***_

_**- Sorry Everyone but this is a HUGE time skip. And I mean HUGE. We all know that Vlad got staked and everything, so now I'm skipping to the beginning of Tenth Grade Bleeds. Most of this part will have dialogue between Sage and Otis-**_

Sage lazily flipped the page of her book and yawned. D'Ablo wasn't back yet. He said he had to get a friend of his that would be helping him with some research. Finally her phone buzzed and D'Ablo's name popped up on the screen.

Sage grabbed it and pulled it to her ear. "Hello?"

D'Ablo's voice sounded crisp as always, "Hello my dear. Now my friend and I are almost there. But we would like for you to meet up at the park. Would you mind that?"

"No, but it's almost midnight, nobody's out." She said slightly puzzled.

"Exactly. You see, this friend of mine doesn't like to be around too many people."

Sage nodded. "Alright I understand. I'll be there in a minute." Sage said. And with that D'Ablo hung up.

Sage pulled on a shirt over her tank top. It was a black shirt with vampiric quotes all over it in cursive writing. It actually turned out that humans were really interested in vampires and loved to act like they knew anything about them. She pulled on some black sweats that had the word "treat" written in white across her butt. She loved these sweats, they were so comfortable. Sage hurriedly brushed out her hair and pulled on her hat that had NY all over it in cool fonts. She put on her black and white converse shoes and her sweatshirt finally. Then she grabbed her messenger bag and rushed out the door.

The city was completely deserted. And Sage liked it like that it made her feel safe and comfortable. She quickly made her way to the park that was still a few blocks away. She saw D'Ablo standing just by the corner of the park, Sage waved and she saw that there was a man standing next to him, he didn't look like he liked to though. Sage looked across the road and started to jog across the street. But she heard the screeching of tires, and suddenly her small body met with the body of a big black SVU.

Sage's pain was so great she couldn't believe it. But after a few minutes she actually started to feel better. She heard and unknown man's voice yelling at D'Ablo. "You've just committed murder on a young girl D'Ablo! Are you insane?!" He yelled.

She could hear D'Ablo chuckle. "You never listen to me Otis. I know she won't die."

"What do you mean?"

"I drained her completely. Not a drop left. And she woke up the next morning." D'Ablo said.

Otis scoffed. "That doesn't make any sense. You said she was human."

"No, I said, that she was half human…This is your proof. Vladimir isn't the only Pravus."

"You're still trying to go after my nephew?"

D'Ablo sighed, "Her Pravus powers aren't completely matured yet. I suspect that Vladimir is different. When I drank Sage's blood it didn't heal me completely. When I drank the little bit of Vlad's that's when I healed completely." He said.

"You're a monster…." Otis said disgusted.

Sage stirred and groaned and started to sit up as she opened her eyes. She heard Otis behind her gasp quietly. Sage glared up at D'Ablo, "You did that on purpose?" She yelled standing, feeling fine.

D'Ablo looked at her, "I needed to prove something to Otis, besides I knew you would be alright."

Sage made an irritated noise at D'Ablo. She saw the SVU with Jasik inside, she made sure to send him a chilling glare too. But that's when she saw the steam and the dent in the SVU.

Sage flashed D'Ablo another glare and he actually backed away, "What?"

"You're eyes…..It gets a little getting use to…." He said in a whisper.

Sage rolled her eyes thinking it was just a scam, then she trudged way. She madly made her way back up the steps and into her room. Sage looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't have a single scratch. Sage shivered lightly at the sight and walked over to her bed. She dropped her bag next to it and laid down on her bed with a soft thud. Sage laid on her bed for a while before she decided to go take a walk to clear her mind. She walked down the stairs and to the nice cool midnight air. She was walking through the city when she saw that guy Otis still by the corner where D'Ablo had let her get hit by a car. Otis looked up at her, "Are you alright?" He asked in a grave tone.

Sage sighed, "I'm not sure. Physically yeah, I guess. But I've been lied to….again…" She said. Otis nodded in understanding.

They stood there in silence until Otis looked at her, "You should go back to D'Ablo. So I don't get in trouble…." He said guiding her back to the building.

_***Hello every one! Thanks soooo much for reading. This is my second Fan Fiction. Although my first one is still in progress, I really hope you like my new story. Leave a review on how you liked/disliked it, what you think I could improve on, ect. Thanks so much! Updates are on my profile!**_


End file.
